User talk:Sarmu
hey sarmu, can u drop by the Template:infobox Weapon talk page and explain what u changed? its confusing me because now when i go to make a new weapon its out of whack, and i dont understand why you changed it. thanks Akuthia 02:20, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm.... The change you just undid to "Template:Formation position" is looking suspiciously like the same user I blocked a few hours ago - started out with a deletion of a small section of a random page, then went on to full scale vandalism of several pages, including "Template:Formation position" (bit of a coincidence, eh?). I gotta crash now, but you might want to keep an eye on recent changes. Ferret37 00:43, 9 March 2009 (UTC). No worries, that's what I've noticed too, my manager isn't here today so I'll be on the site most of the time Sarmu 00:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Unique Arts / Weapon Arts Hi, I read a post you made on GameFAQs recently about the differences between unique and weapon arts (although I can't remember which topic, so I can't find it now). I've just noticed something else that makes me think Lugh's Revenge is a unique art and is incorrectly described in the game as a weapon art. When you get the option to use weapon arts in the game, the option is "Finish 'em with weapon arts!" accompanied by the red combat arts icon (or sometimes it just comes up under "Attack with combat arts!"). I've just had "Crush 'em with Lugh's Revenge" come up accompanied by the yellow unique arts / arcana icon. When you also consider that it costs no AP to use (just like all the other unique arts and unlike any weapon art), you pretty much have to conclude that the game has the description wrong. Square-Enix. For when making an RPG wiki just isn't hard enough... Ferret37 23:13, 11 March 2009 (UTC). Yea I'm pretty sure Lugh's Revenge is intended as Unique Arts, it cost 0 AP, it behaves like unique art, i.e. you get it often with low HP and not AP dependent. And you equip the Brionac item in the Unique slot exactly the same as other unique arts. Plus what you just mentioned. Therefore I'm pretty sure the game got it wrong. Also there was a post long time ago by SagaraSouske mentioning few other weapon arts behaves like unique arts. Sarmu 23:22, 11 March 2009 (UTC) found the post here Sarmu 23:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm, interesting. I also just noticed that the text at the top of the screen when you highlight "Crush 'em with Lugh's Revenge" reads "Orders a full-out attack centered around the weapon art Lugh's revenge". The game is really convinced that it's a WA. I'll check out the others that SagaraSouske mentioned, but I don't have any of them on this playthrough so it may take a while. Ferret37 00:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) : Are we going to be recording things here by what the game says or by what we think it should say? It's all well and good saying that the art has been incorrectly named by SE, but the question is what are gamers going to want? It may be worth listing arts like these under both, saying that the game specifies them as weapon arts but their abilities are more like that of unique arts. Andrea 02:06, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think it should be whats according to the game, not what we think it is. Simply because it will be easier to find for everyone. We can however mention that this WA behaves like unique arts on the individual page. Just like the description for some guild tasks that it lists wrong items but matches with the game. Then we have a note in where to find section of what item you actually need. Sarmu 02:57, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, absolutely. I wasn't suggesting that we start changing descriptions based on our opinions. All descriptions should be exactly as they appear in game, a note on the individual page will be fine for any exceptions. Just thought Sarmu might be interested based on the GameFAQs post I saw. Ferret37 11:40, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Need help locating things that need confirmation from PC players It seems that this site has almost no info concerning the differences with the PC version, and you said I could ask for help, so I was wondering if you would happen to know of any particular pages that could use help? (Nothing on the HP of bosses though, please, those give me a splitting headache..) Thanks in advance. - Showoffmob 04:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC) The page with help message is automatically generated by the system, I dunno why it signs with my name. But anyway here are the differences I've found, but I haven't properly started to play yet, so any help is welcome. Sarmu 04:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : The automated help message is signed with the last active one of the top x editors, so you, Andrea, Ferret, me, or ... (don't know how far it goes back). - Merthos 08:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Item Infobox Now i am really confused. What should be in "type" and what in "category"?! :) Andrety 01:55, 31 March 2009 (UTC) First I think that this template is intended only for components (need confirm on this). In the 360, there are no "category" to distinguish between what kind of components it is, therefore we added in "type" as in breed component, base component, customization components etc, you can see what type it is in the description of the component. When the pc version is released, there is a "category" as in ore, mineral, metal, monster component, so thats for that. Sarmu 02:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Rough Dwarven Stone : See upgrade section. "Used to upgrade's'". And can you first to put upgraded item input and then target item. Andrety 09:21, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : what do you mean? Rough Dwarven Stone page has upgrades "from" to "target", Can you give me an example? Sarmu 09:32, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I mean that in Item Template you need first to put "target" name and then "from" name. Andrety 09:35, 3 April 2009 (UTC) The order you put in the info don't matter you can put "from" before "target", If you using richtext editor then I don't think I can fix it, because it check if a "target" exist first Sarmu 09:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to put something like: if "From" and "target" exists? Andrety 09:46, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I think the main thing is target exist, atm if you just provide a value for "target" but not "from", then it will just say upgrades to "target", so checking "from" and "target" exist is not a good idea. If you really want to i'll create a empty if statement and see if that will fix the problem for you Sarmu 09:55, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Everything works fine now. Just one thing. Can you remove "s" letter from "upgrade's'" from "Used to upgrades" phrase? Or you want me to do it myself? :) BTW: you can put shop location variable as well. Andrety 12:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Have a look at Copper Ore. :) Andrety 14:33, 3 April 2009 (UTC) It's down but feel free to change anything yourself next time. The shop location is in the template already, check Copper Ore Sarmu 21:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Spoiler or not I intend to add The Union Upgrade in the Walkthrough section. Should I Consider This a spoiler or not. Wanted To get input on this before doing anything. I don't think it's spoiler but I haven't touched walkthrough at all, just go ahead and put it on and if other thinks it's spoiler or not they will fix it Sarmu 17:56, 2 April 2009 (UTC) New logo and skin? Hi Sarmu. My name is Joe and I'm with Wikia Gaming. The Last Remnant Wiki is doing very well these days - almost 3,000 articles and 150,000 pageviews/day. I specialize in designing logos and custom skins, and I wanted to offer to give TLR Wiki a new look that you can be proud of. I'm leaving this message with each currently active admin and asking that you reply on my local talk page with any feedback you have. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 21:54, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback. Only you and Andrea replied, but since you both are interested in a new custom skin, I'm going to start working on it tomorrow. JoePlay (talk) 00:09, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::My boss told me about the traffic. Only certain members of the Wikia staff have access to that, I'm afraid. JoePlay (talk) 20:40, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::New logo and skin is now up and running. I also uploaded a new favicon, but that takes a while to show up. Feel free to leave any feedback or suggestions on my talk page under the previous discussion. JoePlay (talk) 22:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :: You can see the traffic in the - Page views per namespace per month. PC Hard Mode You reckon we should have a third HP value atleast for the PC Hard Mode? And maybe a page explaining how to unlock the Hard Mode/Differences in it. EDIT: Nvm there is info on that Hard Mode already atleast. Stigee 05:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Main page design Hi again, just wanted to bring your attention to this post I made on the main page's discussion page regarding a redesign. JoePlay (talk) 20:13, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Swift I would like to point out that Swift is missing its Formation Attribute. Do you know his or her Formation Attribute Usatoday69 20:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Not right now, someone has to test it, I have all formation attribute on all leaders, it's just hard to match the japanese name with english one Sarmu 03:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Once i find out the Availability of Swift, would it be easier for you to match Usatoday69 12:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Found the guy using combination of picture wage class and guild Sarmu 13:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Emma Honeywell Should Emma have more then Mystic for her Formation Attribute on The Xbox 360 I was able to get Ballista With Torgal + Gabriel + Emma While Torgal + Gabriel + McGrady Only got me to Catapult III Mcgrady's Formation Attribute is Mystic & Recovery Ballista Formation Using the Cattapult Formation David + Gabriel + Emma = Ballista I Torgal, Blocter, Rush, Pagus = Ballista I Caedmon, Blocter, Rush, Pagus = Ballista II ok now I'm lost, What is the Difference Between Torgal and Caedmon Usatoday69 02:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not expert on formation attributes but, Emma should have all 5 formation attribute. Difference between Caedmon and Torgal is Caedmon don't have special, therefore one of the requirement for Ballista II is leader without special Sarmu 04:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Last Remnant Wiki featured I wanted to let all the admins know that The Last Remnant Wiki will be featured in the upcoming first issue of the Wikia Gaming Community Newsletter as an example of the best way to maximize a wiki's Google rank, also known as Search Engine Optimization. To make sure everything is ready for the feature, I just made one last edit to the main page to remove a few unnecessary things (links from some of the text at the top, the Gaming footer, and some text from the 'How to participate' section). Most likely the newsletter will be posted at the Gaming hub, but if not, I'll let you know where to find it. You've all done an excellent job. Congrats on the feature! =) JoePlay (talk) 19:01, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Interesting to see that it will be featured as "an example of the best way to maximize a wiki's Google rank", I'm just curious to whats special about this particular wiki? or do I have to wait until the Newsletter is released? speaking of which when is the newsletter gonna be released? Sarmu 01:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :: I'm not entirely sure on the specifics of how but I do know that if you search for anything to do with Last Remnant on Google we appear near the very top of the list ^_^ Andrea 10:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::I just asked the Gaming Team manager (who's writing the newsletter), and he said that there isn't a specific set date yet, but he hopes to have it posted by the end of the month. JoePlay (talk) 17:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your help Thanks for providing the links I requested, Sarmu. I still think the articles I brought into question should be edited to include the information, or at least a link to the articles you suggested. I'm happy to help with writing and formatting, but I do not know that much about the technical aspects of the game. I am still on my first playthru.Kaishi.axon 15:44, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Commerce Points I'm slightly confused about your edit. Does it mean that killing high level Dragons makes you more proficient at trading with Gems and/or make certain gems available/others cheaper to buy? The article itself doesn't make what they are, how to get them, and what they're for very clear to begin with. Think that table just further confuses new players, such as myself. Lancelot1 08:02, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Yea i'm still trying to work on it, but first I need to make a list first. I've tried to explain it in Trade Goods, hopefully it make sense. Sarmu 08:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I'll check that article then, thanks. I just checked it out. Great job. Quick thing though, what exactly are commerce points for? Simply unlocking new items, or the ability to buy items for less? The vendors don't seem to want to loosen the purse for me, even if I sell them a zillion captured monsters (I think I sold the herb vendor in Athlum about 30 captured monsters at once, and Relaxing Herbs cost just as much). And also, thanks for helping with Monopole. I replaced the image with a cleaner 250x250 one, and when I went to the article to see how it looked I thought it automagically got better once I uploaded the new one. Alas, it was you. Kudos! Lancelot1 12:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Prices never change. You can only unlock more goods by selling monsters. Also it does not matter where you sell them, all shops count the same. - Merthos 13:27, 23 April 2009 (UTC) What are you doing idiot? Why you deleted all shields? lol wtf? whats deleted? Sarmu 09:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Combat Arts Add'l Levels? I noticed that you'd replaced Peerless Four Winds with Boxing the Compass, but I think that there might actually be 3 levels of type-specialization in some combat arts (i.e. Mighty->Peerless->Boxing the Compass). I've had Torgal acquire Rose of the Winds IV (a speed variant of Four Winds), suggesting Nimble->Swift->Rose, but he actually skipped right over Swift (from Nimble->Rose). This post: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=939444&topic=47803133 suggests there's still quite a few other arts of this type. - Corban1177 06:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if there are 3 levels, it might just replace the name of the arts, eg Boxing the Compass replaces Peerless Four Wind, or Rost of the Winds replaces Swift Four Wind, hence why I replaced peerless four winds with boxing the compass, i'm not sure if thats the case, but from what i've gathered and read that should be the case. We do need to change the name of all the other arts. Sarmu Components Menu Thanks for changing the sidebar menu. I think Monster should have Base Components in its submenu. I'm a bit ambivalent about whether Ore should also have Base and Customization Components as submenus. It would be more complete, but more confusing (for a relatively small number of items). It's a little strange that the game has category-crossing items, so some confusion can't be helped. Is there any way to specify items that belong to two categories at once? -Corban1177 22:30, 17 May 2009 (UTC) The reason I left out base component is because it cuts across all categories, but I've added that into monster component already. Do you think it's goods to have a note on the category page saying that all category has base component, not just monster component category? I think with Ore, I'll just remove the sub menu altogether, since there is only small amount of ores (1 page) and it will be less confusing. When you mentioned about an item belongs to two categories, it's is possible by changing the template and if the value of category 2 is not blank, then display that category, otherwise don't display it. But with category-crossing items are they actually 2 different items or 1? Sarmu 22:48, 17 May 2009 (UTC) The menu looks fine as it is. Re: Base Components: the category ended up being a 'dumping ground' for items that didn't clearly fit into any other category, but the game seems to sort the component list to cluster them together. There are so many monster components that are 'Base Components' that I thought the menu ought to point to them. The reason I asked about 'items belonging in 2 categories at once' is that I was wondering if there was a way to get wikia to filter to 'Base Components' that are also 'Ores' (which would make menu direction easier). I'm sort of running into this problem looking at weapon lists, since I sometimes just want to see 'Midsize' 'Swords'. If such filtering can't be done, it may be better (at some point) to categorize weapons as 'Midsize Sword' with two subcategory tags, 'Midsize' and 'Sword'. -Corban1177 23:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I see what you mean, yea i don't think it's possible, although to categorize weapons as 'Midsize Sword' only requires few line in the template, i'm not sure if we need or want it, I don't have problem with it if others think it's ok Sarmu 23:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Special Arts on the Xbox Can these be triggered by non-Union leaders? I was under the impression that they could be (even the Remnant WA, Unique Arts and Conjurations). Someone has changed all the special arts descriptions to state that they cannot be without specifying platform (PC or Xbox). - Corban1177 09:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Well I think you don't have to be union leader to cast remnant WA in 360, but unfortunately I either have them as leader or don't use them at all except for Pagus which casts Megalore from time to time as a non-Union leader. For PC i'm not sure, I've seen posts about it, but I didn't pay much attention. Sarmu 09:38, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Most can be triggered on any position. Confirmed for Cyclops, Omnistrike, Talisman's Gift and Ex Machina. Weapon Arts too, although I can't say for sure for Remnant WAs, havn't used one of them so far. - Merthos 11:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Also not too sure about Remnant WAs. Can confirm Lugh's Revenge can be triggered by a non-leader, but as we've discussed before, that acts more like a unique art. All other special arts can be triggered in any position on Xbox. Ferret37 11:43, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Adding Images Hi Sarmu, I'm relatively new to the wiki and today I decided to upload an image. Problem is, I don't know how to add it to the Monster Images list like it says in the Monsters Without Image category. D: Would appreciate some guidance, and hopefully I didn't just ask a completely silly question! Thanks. --Lunadea 08:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) : To add an image (or any page) to a category use the "Add category" button at the bottom of the page and enter the category. I've already done it on File:Red Tears.png. - Merthos 08:56, 30 May 2009 (UTC) : Oh awesome, thanks a lot Merthos. --Lunadea 09:35, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Formation Bonuses Could you drop by Talk:Formation Attributes when you have a chance please? We're a bit puzzled by the stat bonuses formations give as they don't seem to match the values listed for pretty much anything. You probably know where that data comes from, i might be misinterpreting something. Thanks. Drake178 17:10, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Spoiler The spoiler tag on http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Honeywell isn't working properly. I accidently read it. I'm using latest firefox with noscript addon wich might be the reason. I'm posting this here because you were the last to make a change to that page. :All spoilers uss javascript so you have to disable the noscript addon for this page. - Merthos 10:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) hey sarmu i really would like to know what the requirements are to obtain the rubber cuff from vorek's armory in celapaleis. the info you provided left the requirement line blank. is it an imperator's thing? 05:24, January 9, 2011 (UTC)